Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 0.65 \times 4\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 4\% = \dfrac{4}{100} = 0.04 $ Now we have: $ 0.65 \times 0.04 = {?} $ $ 0.65 \times 0.04 = 0.026 $